fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: The Movie
Brendam is a 2015 romantic comedy-drama adventure film in October 13, 2015. It stars Lauren Ambrose, Paul Dano, Chris Cooper, Ed Helms, Catherine O'Hara and Forest Whitaker. The prequels are named Brendam 2 and Brendam: Return of the Jedi. A midquel is called Brendam: Bernard's Magical World. It is set during the Civil War of Brendam. It's a reboot of Brendam. It’s animated series spin off based on the movie is titled Brendam. There is a musical called Brendam: The Musical. Plot Bernard is a man who lives in the town of Brendam. He loves his girlfriend Olivia. He leads a team called the Guardians of Brendam. One day, the king of Brendam and the first born, Lovelace, tells Bernard that a bandit is in Brendam. The Bandit will attack the Guardians. The Guardians will attack the Bandit in nine days. Bernard and Olivia are married. Nine days later, Bernard teams up with Lovelace, Toto, a comedian, Joe, a stereotypical dumb man, Lovelace's pet monkey Diesel and Olivia to stop the bandit. Lead by Bernard's best friend, Zig Zag, a fashion prince (who is secretly the Bandit), they went into a dungeon, guarded by Zig Zag's brother, Eugene Clark. Zig Zag is revealed to be a scheming sorcerer with a secret weapon called Purple Gloop. He has a wife named Helga, a sports jock and an assistant named Iago, a gloomy gothic. Zig Zag had an evil plan to use the purple gloop to turn Brendam into his kingdom, ZigZagtropolis. He, Helga and Iago lock up Bernard, Olivia, Joe and Lovelace and kidnap Toto and take him to the stadium to make him their king. That night, Bernard's arch-nemesis, Karl, and his pet rabbit, Chauncey, help the Guardians escape and Eugene chases them. Bernard and the gang escape Eugene and the ravagers and made it to The Tipsy. They fight Zig Zag and Eugene. Zig Zag flees with Lovelace, Toto and Joe on a blimp (operated by Helga and Eugene). Bernard and Olivia take their car to pursuit Zig Zag. Helga falls in a river and drowns. Bernard has a plan dubbed "Operation: Good Riddence." Operation: Good Riddence follows a surprise party for Zig Zag, hosted by Bernard as Zig Zag's last day as a Guardian. Zig Zag and Eugene flee and fall into the purple gloop. After that, an earthquake goes through the headquarters caused by the death of Zig Zag. Purple Gloop floods the headquarters. As Lovelace, Toto, the now-redeemed Iago, Karl, Olivia, and Joe try to figure out how to close the earthquake, Bernard suggests he and Karl travel into the future and make the Earthquake disappear. They stop the earthquake by placing the purple gloop in the future. As the Headquarters turns back to normal, Zig Zag and the purple gloop get out of the headquarters via water spout. Everything is back to normal and Lovelace makes Bernard the Jedi Master of Brendam, much to Bernard's surprise. The Guardians and Karl celebrate in the bedroom. During the epilouge in the credits, Brendam got into an even happier life, Zig Zag is made a janitor by the Guardians as punishment for his crimes (taking over Brendam), Toto grows into his 18-year-old age, all the Guardians, Karl, Iago, Chauncey, Lovelace and Eugene dance to their version of "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder and Zig Zag dances along. Books * The Junior Novel: The Novel based in the Movie * The Movie Storybook: The Book based on the Movie's plot * Brendam (interactive Play-a-Sound): a book based on the movie's screenplay with 13 buttons and a game at the end Trivia *During the final battle, the Purple Gloop is the main enemy instead of Zig Zag (who got in purple gloop). *Bernard's speech before Toto hands him a present is "I saw ZigZag's true nature. And he is not like you said. He is not brave and smart and doesn't care about the other guardians. In a way that we Guardians of Brendam do not even care about each other. He even cares about me. And I've done very little to earn that. The Guardians of the Brendam may be superior in many ways but not in the ways that I now thinks are most important." *Some scenes of the movie are cut in the Play-a-Sound book: **The Guardians' introduction scene **The Earthquake scene **Zig Zag's final scene being arrested Villians' Defeats *Zigzag: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop and becomes a janitor. *Helga: Falls to her death in a chasm and gets lifted by Bernard reforms in the sequel comics * Eugene: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop with Zigzag. * Purple Gloop: Disappears from the Headquarters as the headquarters changes back. It goes to the future. Cast *Ed Helms - Bernard *Lauren Ambrose - Olivia *Forest Whitaker - Zig Zag *Benedict Cumberbatch - Karl *Chris Cooper - Toto *Paul Dano - Joe *Alain Chabat - Iago *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace *Conrad Vernon - Eugene Salamander *John DiMaggio - Diesel (uncredited) *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura the Maid *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey *Catherine O'Hara - Helga At the end credits The characters' last names replace their first names in the end credits of the film. *Ed Helms - Livingston *Chris Cooper - Templeton *Paul Dano - Hallington *Benedict Cumberbatch - Frankenstein *Lauren Ambrose - Howard *Eddie Izzard - Salamander *Jemaine Clement - Mr. Howard *Uzo Aduba - Mrs. Livingston *Catherine O'Hara - Mrs. Salamander *Alain Chabat - Salamander's assistant *Conrad Vernon - Giant Salamander *Jennifer Saunders - The Maid *Kevin Michael Richardson - Frankenstein's Rabbit Post-Credits scenes # The text says, "The Guardians of Brendam will Return...". At the start of the credits, Zig Zag is revealed to be a janitor as punishment by Bernard. # After the first two minutes of the credits, Toto is playing video games until Bernard tells him to go to bed. Toto refuses to. # At the end of the credits, the Guardians of Brendam dance in the living room and sing "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder. At the end of the scene, Zig Zag dances along. J.B. Eagle's Brendam Cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Hunter (Storks) as Zig Zag * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga *Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl *Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Tamatoa (Moana) as Eugene * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) as Masikura At the End Credits *Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey the Rabbit * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Doctor Karl Frankenstein *Tamatoa (Moana) as Eugene Salamander *Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) as the Maid * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga Salamander * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago Salamander * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia Livingston * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel the Monkey * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto Hallington * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe Templeton * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia Howard-Livingston * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag Salamander * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace Howard and our Boov hero and the star of the Movie * Oh (Home) as Bernard Livingston Tv.Tropes *Big Entrance: At the film's climax, Karl makes his appearance upon a flying chair with built-in music and a disco ball laser light show. *Call-Back: During Karl's first appearences, Bernard said, "Karl saved my life before." *Dance Party Ending: The film has all the characters dancing during the third and final portion of the credits. And Zig Zag too. *Evil Chancellor: ZigZag acts as the trusted advisor for Lovelace, but near the end of the film, he is revealed to be a mean old sorcerer. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: Karl reveals he has a large space station with which he can use to blast the mountain lemurs from orbit, but when Bernard wants to push the button to activate it, he accidentally drives it into the moon, destroying it. *Not on the List: Bernard is trying to get into the theater where his former best friend, ZigZag, is performing, to stop an operation that he is planning to take Lovelace on afterwards. Toto refuses to open the door. Bernard asks him who is, and Toto checks the list and tells him, "Everyone except us". Upon hearing this, the friends leaves, then come back in a Coat Hat and Mask disguise so Toto will open the door. **Joe and Bernard are in the coat **Olivia in the top of the coat, hat and mask **Toto and Lovelace are wearing the gloves *Rousing Speech: Bernard lives one before Zig Zag leaves. *Turn the Other Cheek: The prequel film revolves around a young man named Bernard, who's dragged along to Brendam by Carlos. He attempts to enjoy himself and meets new friends. In the first film, ZigZag is first nice but later bad at the end of the film and goes out of his way to sabotage Brendam and rule it. Bernard gets an idea at the end however, and has all the main protagonists of the film throw a surprise party in ZigZag's honor, and tops it off by giving him a gift. Unable to handle people being nice to him, ZigZag leaves but falls off a cliff and into a river made out of Purple Gloop. *"Where Are They Now?" Epilogue: During the credits, Zig Zag became fired by Lovelace and became a janitor, Toto became an 18-year-old and the Guardians dance to "I Wish" living happy together. Soundtrack Brendam: Bernard's Awesome Mix is the soundtrack to the 2015 comedy-drama film, Brendam. #Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede (as the first song of the end credits and the second song of the UK end credits) #Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes (as the Guardians chase Zig Zag around Brendam) #I Want You Back - The Jackson 5 (at Zig Zag's surprise party at the climax) #Aquarela do Brasil - (As Bernard rallies the Guardians of Brendam before Zig Zag lures them in the dungeon) #I Wish - Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Owen Wilson, Steve Coogan and Jemaine Clement (as the final song of the credits) #Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) - John Lennon (during the montage of safetiness of the Guardians of Brendam) #Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye (during Zig Zag's betrayal) #Cherry Bomb - The Runaways (as the Guardians celebrate at the end of the film) #Kid - Peter Andre (as the third song of the end credits and as the first song of the UK end credits) #Come and Get Your Love - Redbone (Bernard dances around Brendam during the opening credits) #Moonage Daydream - David Bowie (as the second song of the end credits and the third song of the end UK credits) #Fooled Around and Fell in Love - Elvin Bishop (during the Earthquake scene) #Aquarela do Brasil (Coda) - (After the Earthquake ends) During the credits * At the first three minutes of the credits, there are animations of the map zooming in on different parts while Blue Swede's Hooked on a Feeling plays. Category:2015 films Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Brendam main characters